


Kitchen Jealousy

by resevoirinhereyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larents, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resevoirinhereyes/pseuds/resevoirinhereyes
Summary: Louis finds out his and Harry's daughter has made a mess of the kitchen and wants Harry home.





	Kitchen Jealousy

“Bella Jane Styles, get back here before your father gets home.”

My daughter has made a mess in the kitchen and she has an adorable smile on her face that distracts me from the task at hand. I shake my head and grab her by the hand, half dragging her to the kitchen. There is flour and eggs on the kitchen floor and I’ll have to clean it up.

“Belles, you know how cross Daddy gets when you make a mess of his kitchen. I want you to sit in the naughty chair until Daddy gets home.”

She nods, sulking, and walks over to the bright blue kiddy chair in the corner, head down.

I turn back towards the kitchen and die a little inside. Bella sure knows how to make a mess when she wants to.

I grab a mop and start to make short work of the mess. Halfway through, I hear the front door open and Harry’s head pops around the corner. He walks over and surveys the remainder of the mess.

“Lou, did you try to bake a cake again? I told you, you can’t cook baby.”

“I'm going to try my hardest not to take offence to that. I know not to touch your stuff. It was Bella”

I point to Bella, who’s sitting facing the wall. Harry walks over and bends down so that his lanky self can look our daughter in the eye.

“Belles, why were you making a mess? You know the kitchen is out of bounds and if you need something you ask me or papa.”

They look so cute, heads bent towards each other as Bella whispers something in Harry’s ear.

“You were trying to make a cake? But what for baby?”

The enthusiasm Harry puts on for our baby is actually so endearing. His eyes are alight and bright with such concentration that it makes me fall in love with him all over again.

“You were making it for me? That’s sweet Belles, but wait ‘till Daddy gets home next time so I can help you.”

She nods and jumps onto Harry giving him a big smooch on the cheek. I know as soon as Bella walks away he’ll wipe his cheek but he smiles for her all the same.

“Alright baby, time for bed. Come on.”

Harry picks Bella up and takes her to her room down the hall. Once I finish cleaning up I walk down to join them. When I get there I pause at the door because the scene in front of me makes my heart melt.

Harry’s lying on the bed with Bella on top of him fast asleep. A picture book lays discarded on the bed sheet beside them. Harry’s absentmindedly combing his fingers through Bella’s honey coloured hair which she got from me.

I walk over to Harry and kneel down beside him on the floor and he turns to smile at me. His smile is so beautiful that he’d make anyone fall in love with him at one glance. Trust me, it’s happened. His now short hair is spiking up in random places and he looks soft an warm.

There was a point in time where Harry’s hair reached past his shoulders and i’d run my fingers through it whenever i got the chance. I cried for a whole day when he came home from work one day with his curls gone and lectured him profusely about warning me next time. I found out a week later I was pregnant with Bella and proceeded to apologise to Harry for my sudden outburst. He said it was fine and then we cuddled for a few hours, binge watching Disney movies.

“Why wasn’t she making the cake for me? You know I’m feeding for 2 here. I need cake more than you do.”

I pout at Harry and he chuckles low in his throat. He moves Bella off him and makes sure she’s still asleep before turning to face me.

“Because Lou, you’re the meanie bum parent. Her words, not mine. And besides, she doesn't know your feeding for two, baby.”

I pout again and Harry softens my grumps with his soft smile pressing against my lips. He pulls back and picks me up. I protest quite loudly, saying that I was heavier than I usually was. He shushes me as we walk down the hall to our room. Once inside, we sit on the bed and I cuddle into Harry’s lap.

“Lou-Bear, I forgot to ask when I got home but how’s the baby? Is it ok?”

“It’s fine. I had a bit of morning sickness but Bella wasn’t helping. She was screaming this morning and I had such a massive headache Haz.”

Harry rubs my back and kisses the top of my head as a way of saying sorry.

“We really need to tell Belles Lou. About the baby. We have no idea how long it’s going to take for her to get used to it.”

“Harry I’m tired, please can we talk in the morning?”

The headache still throbs in the back of my head and my eyes are heavy with sleep. All I want is for Harry to cuddle me.

“Sure baby. I love you.”

I lie down and Harry comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around me. His hand rests protectively over my barely-there baby bump as if it were gold. To us it’s more than gold.

Just as I start to fall asleep I hear Harry speak.

“Knock knock.”

“Harry, I’m tired. Not now please.”

“Just one Lou! Please.”

I roll my eyes and reply.

“Fine, just one. Who’s there?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too?”

“No silly, who not too!”

I laugh for a second before rolling my eyes at Harry.

“Night Harry.”

“Night baby. Night other baby.”

“You are such a dork Haz.”

“You married him. See.’

He holds up his left hand showing the gold wedding band that matches mine.

“True true. Night.”

I feel Harry pout before soft even breathes eventually fall from his parted lips. Harry looks beautiful when he sleeps, like he’s a child again; Carefree and happy, not weighed down with financial issues and stress.

Hopefully this baby can renew him to the happy Harry I met when I was sixteen in the bathroom at school. He was a baby deer even back then tripping over me to get to the sinks. I love him so much.


End file.
